


The Place

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: Just a lil something while y'all wait in anticipation for this amazing new oneshot coming your way soon!





	

A dreary little run down house with chipping grey paint and roof shingles that’ve fallen into a non-sensible puzzle on the ground and cracked glass resting in splintering dark stained wood, sat next to an old, old oak tree. The oak’s branches drooped with sorrow and its leaves almost all fallen. Roots popped in and out of the murky water and long dead grass. It’s bark is a sickly grey from lack of sun, which hid behind dark grey clouds all day. It had at one point, long ago, been a young boy’s play toy. He used to climb as high as he could and look out over the leaves and watch birds fly overhead and clouds roll lazily through a once blue sky. It was the place where the boy had gone and cried when life became too stressful. It was the place where the boy truly found himself. It was the place where he’d brought a boy to sit and lounge in the sturdy branches. It was the place where he had his first kiss. It was the where he’d fallen in love. But now, now it was long abandoned, just sitting in constant silence.


End file.
